


"The cusp of their happy ending's beginning" ~ Klaine Prompt #24: Zigzag

by letshaveagleeki



Category: Glee, Klaineadvent - Fandom, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letshaveagleeki/pseuds/letshaveagleeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains spoilers for Season 6</p>
    </blockquote>





	"The cusp of their happy ending's beginning" ~ Klaine Prompt #24: Zigzag

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers for Season 6

“They just called for our group to board, are you ready to go?”

Kurt’s voice startles Blaine out of his thoughts. He looks over at Kurt who smiles back at him, waiting. They had been waiting for the boarding to begin for the flight that would take them back to New York, and now it was time to begin.

If he was being honest with himself, Blaine could not have seen himself being here, with Kurt, about to embark on the journey to the rest of their lives, together...finally.

The last year had been a whirlwind of major highs and severe lows. They’d gone from a major life altering break up, to dancing around each other while Blaine dated someone else and Kurt dated around, to their epic and bizarre reunion (set into motion by Sue Sylvester of all people), to ultimately their wedding day and Kurt moving in with him, to finally the somewhat anti-climatic end of his leadership of the Warblers. They had competed in sectionals against the New Directions lead by Rachel, and New Directions had won, but Blaine found he hadn't minded that at all. Rachel Berry was the victor and set to take her new New Directions onward, while Blaine was set to return to New York, with Kurt.

He feels it was a fitting end to that chapter in his life. He’d found himself again, and he’d rediscovered the love of his life. The love of his life who had come back to the town he’d fought so hard to get out of in an attempt to win Blaine back. It was another one of those moments where Kurt had zigged when Blaine was so sure he was going to zag.

It was inevitable that they would return to New York. Kurt remains enrolled in school there, his time in Lima was always going to be limited, because New York was where his life is now, so it made sense that they would go back.

“I can always go to school here Blaine. I could figure something else out. I don’t want you thinking our life is going to be all about what I want.”

His offer alone made Blaine’s heart soar, because it showed how much Kurt wanted them to work and how much Kurt was willing to show Blaine he was in this to the end. But Blaine had never planned on remaining in Lima permanently. It had been an effort to regroup and find himself again, and he’d done that. He didn’t need Lima or the Warblers anymore, he had Kurt. Plus, Blaine would never expect or want for Kurt to give up his dreams. Kurt was excelling at both NYADA and at Vogue.com. New York was where Kurt, the love of Blaine’s life, needed to be, and Blaine would never deny him that.

So they had made plans following the wedding, found an apartment for themselves, and booked two one way airplane tickets.

Things were going to be different this time. Blaine could feel it in his bones. They still fought and bickered, in fact they’d done quite a bit of that since getting married just one month before. But unlike before, Blaine now knows that they really do have forever, and that one fight is not going to break them. They had decided to see this through to the very end, while remaining at each others side. It was scary, but Blaine wasn’t afraid. 

Not anymore.

So looking over at Kurt, who smiles at him with such love, Blaine takes his husband’s hand and twines their fingers together. 

“I was born ready.”

Kurt smiles at that and stands pulling Blaine up with him, “You are such a sap, Blaine Warbler. Come on let’s get this show on the road.”

He tugs Blaine along, getting in line to board their flight home.

After a few moments, Blaine glances over at Kurt.

“You want to know something, Kurt?”

Kurt looks at him with an amused expression on his face, and he huffs a little in frustration.

“I have a feeling I’m going to regret this, but what?”

Smiling at that, Blaine just says, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Kurt just stares at him for a moment, and then he starts to laugh. He rolls his eyes affectionately before he playfully shoves Blaine forward.

“Just board the damn plane before I decide to file for divorce.”


End file.
